I Will Not Bow
by LadyStush
Summary: Princess Rachel has always been a free spirit. Never letting anyone stopping her from what she wanted but what happens when the terms a treat result in an unwanted betrothal she cannot get out over to a Prince who resents the arrangement as much as she does. Will they learn to work together or will their difference stop them from saving both their kingdoms.
1. Prologue

So I have a little free time over christmas break and decided to start a new story. I haven't forgotten my other stories, I'm working on those as well. Hope you like this one. I kinda throughout a lot of what I knew about Teen Titan just to be a little out of the ordinary. Sorry for any typo still don't have a Beta.

I don't own anything except for any characters my mind cooked up and I'm definitely not making anything from writing this.

* * *

Prologue

There was darkness everywhere. The sounds of the dying filled the air. The King Bruce watched as many of his men lay dead or dying on the blood washed fields. He turned in time to see King Trigon racing towards him in a blind rage. King Bruce had little time to do anything thing but raise his sword and hope for the best. As he waited for the deathblow to inevitably take his life, he thought about the things he would regret missing. He thought of his infant son taking his first steps, watching him wheeled his first sword, even giving him his first riding lessons. He thought of his beautiful wife, Selina and how she pleaded with him not to go; her gut wrenching tears as he walking away knowing he may never return. Never hold her in his arms or listen to her soothing voice as she singings their son to sleep. Most of all, he regret not listening to his friend and advisor, Lord David Stone. He had warned him to be on his guard and never underestimate the kingdom of Azarath. He waited and waited but the blow never came. When he looked up, it was to see his good friend staring at him with a pained expression on his face.

"My son will need a father Bruce," he said as he attempts to reach the sword in his chest.

"Your son has a father, old friend" Bruce relied as he tried to comfort his dying friend.

"My only regret is not seeing the man he will one day become but at least I know he like be raised by a good and noble King."

"Save your strength my friend help will be here soon."

However, before King Bruce could say another word, King Trigon charged at him again but this time Bruce was ready. With a stead grip of his sword King Bruce was able to parry the attack and counter with a quick thrust of his sword, he was able to connect with his enemy's chest.

"This war is over!" Bruce stated as he looked down at Trigon's shocked face. "Your reign of terror is finally over."

"This is not the end! My sons will avenge me!" Trigon replied angrily. Trigon was not aware that his sons' Jacob and Jared where killed bring the battle. Bruce did not feel the need to destroy a man who had brought about his own destruction. The war was over but Bruce felt no need to be joyful at the fact. He had lost his good friend and most trusted advisor along with countless other men. Many of which had families he will have to make arrangements for. He now had to address the Queen of Azarath hoping she does not seek vengeance for the lives of her loved one. So it was with a heavy heart that he commanded he men to collect their dead and injury and started the journey back home.

**_4 weeks later_**

Bruce walked into the throne room of Azarath accompanied by two of his knights. As he walked towards the throne his thinks of how different things might have been. He still did not wish to rule over Azarath, which was his right by conquest nor did he which to leave it in the hands of those who would abuse its power. Bruce finally looks up to notice a young lady sitting on the throne clinching her newborn child. For a moment, he was a little surprise. This was not the person he expected to see. She was for too young to have been Trigon's wife. She appeared to be no more than a child herself. She was definitely not old enough to have been the mother Trigon's sons.

"My lady," Bruce said as he approached the figure on the throne. "How are you? If I may ask."

The young queen stiffened her spine as we addressed the man response for killing her husband. "I am Queen Arella, king Trigon's second wife. Why are you here?"

"I was not aware that Trigon had another wife and to answer your question, I am here to claim what is mine by virtue of conquest." Bruce replied.

"You have no right to anything in this kingdom. I suggest you leave at once."

"I'm afraid a cannot do that my lady. Your husband forfeited his rights to this kingdom the day he chose to attack my kingdom. It is by my mercy that your people have not been slaughter or raped by my men for the crimes your husband has committed." Bruce stared at the young Queen feeling slightly irritated by her lack of respect. He was about ready to order his man to round up what was left of the castle's advisors and staff when the queen spoke again.

"You men are all the same, you rape and pillage wherever you going with no thought to your actions. My own husband took me by force as my family watched helpless. Now here you are attempt to take what is left of home and you expect me to sit quietly by as you do so." Bruce was shocked to say the least. This young queen thought him the same monster as her husband. It wasn't long before there was a commotion in the back of the hall. Bruce turned to see an older man enter the room along with two others. One of which tried desperately to restrain a very angry and violent boy who seem hell bend on attacking Bruce.

"MURDERER!" yelled the boy as he struggles against the hold newly appointed guardian. "You murdered my father and for that, I will kill you!"

"Restrain him at once." One of Bruce's knights bark as he step in front of his king with his sword drawn.

"Advisor Roth, please escort the prince back to his chambers." Queen Arella spoke above the noise escalating in the room. "He is not allowed to leave until he can conduct himself as a prince should."

"You have no write to command me woman. I am KING. This is now my kingdom. I am the rightful ruler!" replied the angry prince.

"On the contrary boy. This kingdom now belongs to King Bruce by right of conquest. You will respect him or suffer the consequences." The knight spoke as he approached the prince. You still breathe by King Bruce's mercy it is wise that you cherish his generosity.

"Your highness is there somewhere we can discuss the terms of your surrender more civilly?" Bruce said as he addressed the queen. "I would rather not have this discussion in public. You are free to invite whichever advisor you want be know that my patience is running thin and I do not wish to be forced into proving your earlier statement."

Before the queen could responded the chancellor stepped forward and spoke. "Your majestic, the king's solar may be more appropriate for any further discussing we may have."

"Well then we shall the solar it is."

xxXXxx

"Your kingdom has been a threat to mine for many years now. I wish to put an end to this threat." Bruce stated plainly, "I have been advised by my council to claim this kingdom as is my right to ensure that it is no longer a threat to my people."

"But your Majestic…" Bruce raised a hand to stall her protest. "This war has cost me too many good me for me to risk having another start. While still a boy, the prince's actions today prove that I most still be wary of this kingdom."

"I cannot control the thoughts of my stepson your Majestic. I have no other place to go if you should take this kingdom. Please reconsider."

"What do you suggest my lady?"

"A Treaty…"

"And how do I know your kingdom will honor another treaty?"

"Sire may I suggest a marriage?" Bruce turned to hear what is knight had to say. "I believe a marriage between the prince and someone of the royal house would help to unite our kingdoms." Bruce thought for a moment. A marriage would unite the kingdoms but many of his Lords only have son and those will daughters would never approve of a union with Trigon's son. At fourteen, the boy was already cruel if the rumors were true. However the was still a princess…

"Your Highness, correct me if I'm wrong but the child you currently is a girl. Trigon's first and only daughter?" The queen was taken aback by King Bruce's question. She looked to her arms to acknowledge her sleeping child. Why the sudden interest in her daughter? She thought. He could not possibly suggest any involving her child. She was the only thing in the kingdom that she treasured. They could do whatever they wanted to the prince but her daughter was not a part of any deals they decided to make.

"Whatever it is you have in mind my daughter is not a part of any deals."

"Unfortunate that you feel that why your highness because the only deals I have to offer requires that your daughter be a part of it." Bruce to the address the Chancellor, "have your scribe sent for at once. I wish for this business to be finished immediately so that I can return to my kingdom. Also fetch the boy I wish for him to be hear when this is done."

The queen was angry. How dare he dictate her life and the life of her infant daughter? The queen had nothing else with which to bargain. She was too lost in thought to notice the scribe and prince entering the solar. The prince was still angry about his earlier treatment but had managed to compose himself long enough to be civil in the presence of King Bruce. The scribe took his seat and waited for instructions.

xxXXxx

The tension in the room was palatable. Either side wasn't willing to comprise. The prince was furious! The man who murdered his father was taking everything that was rightfully his away from him. He saw red the longer the discussions went. There had to be something he could do to get what was rightfully his.

"I am the rightful ruler of Azarath!" Prince Jess stated

"You're rights to the kingdom was forfeited by your father." One of King Bruce's knights stated. The chancellor finally spoke after listening to many heated exchanges between both sides.

"Your majesties, I understand that you are both upset with the recent events but might I suggest a compromise. King Bruce, I know it is within your rights to claim this kingdom and all its properties but there must be something you can order the prince so that he is not completely destitute." The chancellor stared pleadingly at the king hoping he would consent to something, anything at all. What about the queen and infant princess they have no other family or distant relative to whom they can turn there must be some kindness you can offer them to ensure their survival"

For a moment, the chancellor assumed his pleas fell on deaf ears because the king's face showed no hint of emotion. He thought of changing strategies when finally the king spoke.

"Enough! I have made my decision and it will not be altered. Anyone who seeks to go against my work will face my wrath. Scribe, I wish for you to record this." The scribe wrote as the king spoke. After all was said, the king signed the parchment and stamped it with the royal seal of the house of Wayne. The queen and prince were asked to sign their agreement to the treaty or lose the kingdom entirely. King Bruce's knights and Azarath's council members who were present signed as witnesses to the new agreement between the kingdoms. The scribe was asked to make three more copies that were also signed and sealed. The king was ready the return to his kingdom but first he had the ensured the terms were met and agreed to by all and that the kingdom was aware of the consequences of a rebellion.

The queen was distraught, after all she had suffered at the hand of her husband the one most precious thing she had was to be taken from her. Her only comfort was that the main castle was still her home and she was free to raise her daughter in peace. It was long because word spread throughout the kingdom and all were made aware of the treaty and the consequences of breaking it. The prince however, swore he would one day get his revenge on King Bruce for all he had taken form him.

Bruce sat in his solar after finally returning home to his kingdom. He read the words of the agreement over and over in his head wondering if he had let his temper get the better of him. He knew that the prince may very well one day seek vengeance but at this point, that was not his main concern. He had just arranged for his son and heir to marry an infant princess who he now had to protect as his honor would dictate. He also thought of the young Lord Stone who was also his ward. At the age of ten he showed very skill and strength that already he was being trained as a squire, one of the youngest in the castle's history. He was so distracted by his thought that he did not here his wife enter the room.

"My King. It is late please come to bed. I have not had your company in over a fortnight." King Bruce turned to face his lady wife.

"My Queen I did not hear you enter. I was reading over the treaty I made between of kingdom and Azarath." The queen took the parchment and began to read.

**_As High King of Gotham, I Bruce Wayne declare the kingdom of Azarath and its people are now under my protection. In exchange, no one of this kingdom may raise arms against me or my allies. For in doing so, it will violate any treaty we have created and is considered a declaration of war. The prince Jess will no longer have a claim to the throne of Azarath. He will however be given one of the castles of Azarath along with the properties and income tied to that castle. He must also pledge fealty to the house of Wayne where he will be squired until he reaches his major at which point he may claim his castle. Should he break his oath he will be considered a traitor and banished from both kingdoms forever. The princess Rachel Raven Roth is hereby betrothed to the prince and heir to the kingdom of Gotham, Prince Richard Robin Wayne. They shall be wed when the princess turns 16. Queen Arella will remain as queen and regent until the princess has reached her majority or her husband chooses to assume the throne with her consent. The princess must produce a legitimate heir to both thrones by her twentieth birthday. Should the princess not uphold the terms of this agreement the kingdom of Azarath will forever be forfeited. So it is written so should it be done. _**

The queen returned the parchment to the king and looked at him for a moment. "Why did you choose to betroth the princess to our son?" Bruce was not fooled by her calm tone.

The queen did not approve of this. She was all too familiar with arrange marriages. She was fortunate enough to have had her first betroth, a lord some forty years her senior die in battle when she was fourteen. While he was not cruel, he was very lecherous and had sort to consummate their union even before her first bleeding. My of her close friends were married to man chosen by their fathers who were cruel and heartless to them. It was her good fortune to have met Bruce when he had accompanied his father to her father's holdings for a summer stay. They fell in love and were married the year of Bruce's twenty-first birthday and her seventeenth. They had lived a happy, free life for five years until the death of Bruce's parents.

"My Lady, I only had the kingdom best interest at heart. I did not wish for another the wed the princess and seek to claim the kingdom through her." The queen sighed. While it was true she did not like the idea of an arranged marriage, even with her son, the welfare of the kingdom was something they both had to consider.

"Hopeful are son grows up to be a kind and noble prince and a good husband. Now come to bed I have missed you dearly."

* * *

There you have it hope you stick around for the rest.


	2. Chapter 1

It's your lucky day. Here's a bonus chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The kingdoms of Azarath and Gotham remained at peace for the better part of sixteen years. Once every year, King Bruce would journey to Azarath to ensure that all was well in the kingdom and Queen Arella had no problem ruling over the lands. He would often have young Lord Stone accompany him as his personal squire. It was often the young Lord's duty to watch over the princess whenever the king held meetings with the queen and her council. Lord Stone took great pride in being called the personal guard to the princess. As time passed the prince would join his father on these trips. However, the prince never cared to play with the princess. He preferred to spend his time in the meetings his father conducted.

The queen had requested that the children were not told of the arrangements of the treaty so that her daughter could have a normal childhood for as long as she could. King Bruce was not happy with the suggest but agreed to it after a few stern words from Queen Selina. So it was, that on her sixteenth birthday, Princess Rachel Roth would be informed of her pending marriage to Prince Richard.

xxXXxx

The kingdom was bustling with activity. Everyone was excited for the day's festivities. Despite her calm demeanor, the princess was excited as well. It was her sixteenth birthday and her mother had decided to host a ball. She had never been to a ball before which made this one all the more exciting. Even the fact that her brother would be visiting could not dampen her excitement.

"You're looking especially lovely today your highness."

The princess sighed and turned to face the new comer.

"Are you stalking me Sir Logan? Should I have my guard escort you away again?" Sir Logan stiffened at the memory of the princess setting her guards on him. Sir Garfield Logan was a young knight from a neighboring castle who fancied himself love with the princess.

"Your highness I wish to offer you a token for your birthday." He said as he offered her the flower he had hidden. "Its beauty pales in comparison to yours My Lady." As Rachel took the offered flower, Sir Logan raised her hand to his lips for a kiss.

"You may wish to release the hand you hold if you wish to keep your lips." Rachel pulled her hand from Garfield's grasp and to great her friend.

"Victor! You're here!" She said excitedly as she threw herself into his open arms.

"Of course I'm here your highness. Where else could I be when the most beautiful princess in land is hosting a Ball for her sixteenth birthday." Lord Stone replay as he left the princess off her feet in a twirl. Princess Rachel giggled at the Lord's playful antics before playing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"It is so wonderful to see you again Princess. How have you been?"

"Why do you always insist on calling me 'Princess' Victor? You've known my long enough to call me by my given name."

"That is true but I love called you 'Princess' because I the only one who make you blush when I call you 'Princess' and you're even more beautiful when you blush." Lord Stone smile as yet another blush appeared on the princess's face.

At this point Sir Garfield was infuriated! Who was this man who dared to take sure liberties with the princess and why was she allowing it? Garfield had seen enough and cleared his throat rather loudly in an attempt to get their attention.

Rachel was startled, having forgotten Sir Logan's presence.

"Oh where are my manners, Sir Logan, this is Lord Victor Stone. He is a dear friend and on occasions my personal guard. He is amount King Bruce's most loyal knights. Victor, this is Sir Logan, he is a knight from my half-brother's castle."

Lord Stone reached out his hand to greet the young man. "Nice to meet you Sir Logan. What brings you to Azarath?"

"I can ask you the same thing Lord Stone." Sir Garfield replied. "Shouldn't you be with King Bruce on his annual tour of his holding?"

"That was rather rude of you Sir Logan." Rachel scolded. "Victor was one of the few person I personally invited to the Ball to celebrate my birthday with me."

"It is alright Princess. I take know offence and to answer your question. King Bruce sent me ahead to inform the queen of his pending arrival."

"His highness is attending my Ball?" Rachel asked excitedly. She had always liked the king. He was like a father to her. Having never met her father who died the day she was born.

"The prince is coming as well." Victor offered but this news was met with a different reaction.

"Why would he attend my Birthday Ball? He does like me and he is always so uptight whenever he comes to visit with his father." Rachel replied

"Queen Selina and the prince are accompanying the king to the Ball. After all, It is your sixteen birthday. Many will be here to wish you happy birthday."

"Well I guess you're right. Come, I want to show you my new horse I received her as birthday gift from the Head Groom. She is very beautiful and very fast." Rachel pulled Victor in the direction of the stables once again forgetting Sir Garfield's presence as she excitedly discussed the upcoming events for her birthday celebration.

xxXXxx

"Young man, that look on your face better improve by tonight's Ball. I will not have you ruin the princess's joyous celebration." For a moment, the prince did not answer. He was still furious with his father but he dare not upset his mother.

"I apologize mother. I will not ruin the day's festivities but I cannot make any promises on my mood. How could father do this do me. He knows how I feel about Kori. Now I'm force to break up with her because I'm already betrothed to someone I barely know." The thought of his conversation with father two weeks ago still made Richard angry.

Flashback

You wish to speak with me father? Richard entered the solar, took the seat opposite Bruce, and waited for a response. Something had bothered his since his eighteenth birthday but he had brushed it aside. It started when his father turned over the ledgers and records for the Kingdom of Azarath to him asking his option and changes he would make. Richard know that Azarath was under his father's rule since the war but he never understood why Queen Arella was let as monarch instead of one of his Lords as was the norm. It wasn't long before he had his father's attention. As his father set aside the parchment he was reading, Robin noticed the treaty on the table. Before he could inquire about it Bruce spoke.

Son, How much do you know of the history of our kingdom and that of Azarath?

King Trigon was a tyrant who attempted to conquer every kingdom in the area until you defeated him in battle. What else is there to know father.

There is more to the story son and it is in your best interest to know the truth.

Trigon was not always the ruler of Azarath. The true ruler, King Zarion was tricked into turning his kingdom over to Trigon who had kidnapped her only child and keep her hidden. When Trigon's treason was discovered, he would kill all who knew the true expect for one person who managed to escape.

What does the history of Azarath have to do with me, father?

A lot if you are you help the future queen rule one day. In two week, at her sixteenth birthday Ball your betrothal to the princess will be official announced.

He had been too stunned to speak. Did his father just tell him he was engaged? He recovered his thoughts quickly. Father I can't be betrothed to the princess, what about Lady Koriand'r? This is not fair! Don't I have a say?

This betrothal is the term I stipulated in the treaty with Azarath to ensure the princess would maintain her claim to the throne while in away, uniting our kingdoms. As for Lady Koriand'r, you have until the betrothal is announced to end your relationship with her. It would not be appropriate to have your mistress flaunting around for your future wife to see.

End Flashback

He still had not told Kori about his engagement, not that he hadn't tried. I was just difficult to get the works out especially when one's mind was occupied by what she was wear or more accurately the lack there of. He guess he should count himself lucky that Kori had left to visit was friends for and will not be back for a few more week.

"I know you may not like the situation son, but the princess is not at fault. Your father and I have discussed this agreement many times of the years and he still believes that this is the right decision. If there were another way to do this your father would have found it."

xxXXxx

Bruce sat at the table in the Solar as he waited for Queen Arella to arrive. He had been told by her advisor that she was overseeing the final preparations for the Ball later that day. I wasn't long before the queen entered the room.

"Your Majesty, it is good to see you. Was there something you wish to discuss?"

"Your Highness it is always a pleasure to see you. Have you spoken to the princess about her betrothal?" The queen inhaled sharply,

"I have not. I was hoping to delay for as long as I could. I fear Rachel will not take the news well. She also does not care much for the prince." The queen took the seat across from Bruce. "In all honesty I was not planning on making the announcement today. I just want her to enjoy her birthday ball."

Bruce considered what the queen said before responding. "She has to be told at some point but I agree, today may not be the right time. Richard was not happy about the betrothal."

For the next hour, Bruce and Arella would discuss the details of the betrothal and subsequent marriage of their children. They also discussed matters that affected the kingdom of Azarath. It wasn't long before an advisor came in to inform them of Queen Selina's arrival. Selina soon joined Bruce and Arella in the Solar were they continued the talk until it was almost time for the Ball.

xxXXxx

After a ride around the castle lands to show off her new horse, Princess Rachel and Lord Stone sat in the castle garden for snacks. The gentle autumn breeze danced through her hair as she once again talked animatedly about the Ball.

"I'm so excited about tonight. It will be my first Ball and Mother has an announcement to make. I wonder what she is going to say."

Victor could happen but smile as he watched her speak. He still can't believe that this was the little girl he use to 'babysit' for a lack of a better term. She had blossomed into a beauty with long raven hair. Her eyes were an exquisite shade of violet she inherited from her mother. Victor's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival a one of Rachel's maid who informed her that the prince and queen had just arrived and her mother would like for her to come to the throne room to greet the new arrivals. After thanking the maid, they left to meet Queen Arella in the throne.

xxXXxx

The Ballroom was beautifully decorated for the event and Rachel gasped in awe as she walked into the room escorted by Lord Stone. Everyone approached her to offer he happy birthday and compliment her on how stunning she looked in her gown. Victor was the envy of every young man in at the ball because he had the privilege of escorting the princess. The band played the first dance of the evening and again many of the young gentlemen glared daggers at Lord Stone as he danced with Princess Rachel. They were so happy dancing with each other that never saw the envious looks Sir Logan gave them or the disdain of Prince Richard. The dance soon ended and Rachel was then asked to dance by another young lord. Victor kissed her hand to told her they would dance again later.

xxXXxx

Jess stood in to corner of the room as a plan formed in his head. He watched the young knight who fancied himself in love with his sister become more jealous was Lord Stone kissed his sister's hand. This knight may very well be the key to me regaining my kingdom he thought as he watch the young man storm from the room unable to watch the object of his affect give her attention to another. He would use the fool's affect to aid him in his takeover while destroying his retched sister and her whore of a mother. They will both pay for taking what was his.

xxXXxx

The night went on. Everyone was enjoying the entertainment. Rachel was over the moon with excitement. It was the most incredible night of her life she got to dance and flirt was many of the young lords. She was even more pleasing was the look of annoyance on the prince's face. That was the only downside of the evening. Earlier that evening when she went to greet his family, he had called her excitement about her birthday childish and unbecoming of a princess. Later he dared to demand that she dance with him ask was his right as prince. She was so incensed that she outright refused him in front of everyone which she knew she would pay for later with her mother but for now the satisfaction of his anger was enough to make her happy. Her current dance partner walked her over to her mother where Lord Stone waited.

"You owe me a kiss." Rachel smile sheepishly

"A bet is a bet and I am a man of my word. I still cannot believe that you would dare to humiliate the prince in public like that. You do know he will never forgive you for that."

"I am aware of that but there is not much he can do to me. We barely interact as it is so I'll be sure to avoid him until he leaves in a few days. So should we dance?"

They worked unto the dance floor and started to dance. So time bring dance Victor had led her to the open French door. They managed to slip through without grabbing the attention of anyone. They sat on a bench just off the path leading to the garden. They were both suddenly nervous. This would be the Princess's first kiss and despite the difference in age between her and Victor, he was still very handsome.

"I'm ready for that kiss now Lord Stone." She said with a little sass to hide the nervousness she was feeling.

"Your wish is my command your highness." He replied as he caressed he cheek. He leaned in to place a gentle peck on her cheek.

"You cheat." She said with a humph. "I thought you were going to give me a real kiss!" Rachel glared at him with her arms fold.

"I apologize princess but I don't think the king would be very happy with me for taking advantage of you. After all, you are kinda his ward."

"AS much as I like King Bruce, he has no control over who I kiss." With that said, the princess boldly wrapped her arms around Lord Stone and pressed her lips to his. At first he was too shocked to react, then he started to kiss her back subconsciously. The princess deepened the kiss. This caused Lord Stone to become aroused. He was about to gather his wits and ended the kiss. They were both breathing heavily and Victor took that moment to offer his apologize as he went for a walk to gather his thoughts.

"I'm so sorry for letting that kiss get out of hand Raven. I never meant for that to happen. I hope you can forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive Victor. It was all my fault. Did you just call me Raven? You haven't called me that in a long time. Not that I'm complaining."

"I guess I was really shocked by the kiss. I think I need to take a walk before I return to the Ball will you be ok or do you want me to escort you back inside?"

"I'll be fine and by the way I enjoyed the kiss too." She said with a smile as she turned to walk back into the ballroom. Victor turned to go for a walk in the garden to cool down before he could return to the ball. Rachel walked back to the French door still thinking about her first kiss and while she had no regrets about it, she did feel a little guilty for putting Victor in that position. She approached the alcove just next to the doors when someone roughly grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall briefly knocking the wind out of her.

"You little whore."

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. I appreciate your comments a lot. So here's another chapter hope you like it. **_  
_

_"You little whore." _

He had had enough! Not only did she dare to humiliate him in front of everyone, but his father and mother no less. Now he watched as she all but had sex with one of his father's lords! He was incensed! How could his father except him to marry someone like that and to think, he almost ended his relationship with Kori for the sake of propriety. If she wanted to act like a whore for Lord Stone well then that's how she will be treated. He was brought out of his thoughts by the struggling figure.

"Unhand me beast. How dare you touch me like that."

"I have all the right in the world to handle my betrothed however I choose." Richard growled unable to control himself any longer. Blinded by his rage he began to viciously kiss the princess. "If you are willing to whore yourself for a mere lord, then you should be more than willing to do the same for a prince and your betrothed."

"Get off of me. What are you talking about? I would never marry you." Rachel struggled once again to be free of Richard's grasp. She tried and tried to no avail until he was roughly thrown off her almost taking her with him.

"That is no way to treat the princess." The voice of her savior said but she was too shocked and distracted by the prince's words to pay attention to whom that person was. She quickly rushed through the door. After her encounter with the prince, she was in no mood to socialize with anyone else that evening. Thankfully, the Ball was almost at an end so there were very few guests left. As she tried to make her way out the Ballroom, her mother stopped her.

"Young lady I wish to speak with you. Your behavior toward the prince was deplorable." At the mention the prince, the princess ran from the room ignoring her mother. Shocked at her daughter's behavior, Queen Arella excused herself from the Ball and followed her daughter, leaving one of her advisors to see that the guest had all left for the evening. She found her daughter crying on her bed. At first, she was somewhat shocked. Rachel was never the type to cry so whatever had upset her was more than the queen's stern tone a few moments ago. She sat on the bed next to her daughter and gently stroked her back. They stayed that way for some time neither saying anything. Finally the princess spoke.

"Am I betrothed to Prince Richard, Mother?" Rachel asked sobbing lightly. Queen Arella took a deep breath. This was the moment she had dreading ever since that day sixteen years ago.

"Sweet heart, when your father lost the war against King Bruce it was a very uncertain time for our kingdom. Many of us were glad to have his reign of terror come to an end while other sought to cease the kingdom. I was so very scary at the time. I was all alone with a newborn infant and no other family I could turn to. When I first met Bruce, I was so afraid that he would be just as ruthless as your father was but he wasn't. He had every right to take whatever he wanted, as most men would but he didn't. He told me that I had no reason to fear him, which at the time I didn't trust him at all. Most conquering kings would have had us tossed out of the castle immediately or executed but he chose to spare us, even your brother who threaten to kill him. I never wanted to use you as a part of the treaty but Bruce told me it was either he took full control of the kingdom or I would have to reveal who I truly was. I was too scared to let anyone know the truth so I had no other choice but to agree to his terms." Queen Arella waited for the harsh words that would come from her daughter but they never did. Instead, Rachel sat up fully to look at her mother.

"What exactly are the term of the betrothal mother and why is it was important that I up hold them?"

"Because of Azarath's location and resources, many have always sought to conquer her lands. Your father was the first to succeed in doing so by deceiving the king. When his deception was discovered, it was too late." The princess watch as her mother's eyes hinted to a dark time in her past she had yet to heal from. "I had hoped to spare you from what I had once suffered at the hands of your father. Bruce thought it best to make you heir to the throne and have you betrothed to his son to ensure that our kingdom are connect without him being declared rule of both kingdoms. That why what was mine by birth was given back to me through you. However, to hold unto the throne, you must wed the prince by you sixteenth year. Also, to ensure that union is legitimate, you most produce an heir by your twentieth birthday."

Rachel did not know what to say. How could they decide her life even before she could talk? Now she had to marry that arrogant jerk who already resented her for something she had no part in. Even worse, was the fact that she was expected to bare his child. This was too much for her to handle there has to be another why.

"Rachel, sweetie, please say something anything. I now this is not easy but at least let me know have you are feeling." It tore at her heart to see that look on her daughter's face. This was what she had hoped to avoid for the past sixteen years. No matter how many times she had told herself that this was for the best, it did nothing to help her conscience.

"What happens to the kingdom if I do not meet the terms of this agreement?" Rachel asked with a solemn look on her face.

"The entire kingdom is forfeited to King Bruce. We would no longer have a home in Azarath." Arella replied sadly to her daughter.

The princess was not surprised. Of course they would lose the kingdom should she not up hold her end of the agreement. Why else would the king make such an agreement in the first place. "And I have to marry him this year. When were you going to tell me about this mother?" Rachel signed, "Mother can we finish this discussion tomorrow? I've had a lot happen tonight and I'm too tired to process any of this right now."

"That's quite okay my dear. We can talk about this more tomorrow. Good sweetie, we'll talk more tomorrow." The queen kissed her daughter and turn to leave the room. The princess got ready and got in to bed. The weight of the day's events finally taking its toll on her making her feel more tired than she had ever been. The queen turned one last time to look at her daughter before whispering happy birthday as she left the room.

* * *

Richard turned to face the person who had dared to interrupt him.

"This is none of your concern. Get the hell out of here!" Richard yelled as he faced the unknown intruder.

"It is my concern when the princess is being assaulted like this."

"The hell it is…who are you to meddle in the affairs of your betters?" The prince had had enough of this peasant who had dared to interrupt him, this only fueled his angry.

"I'm Sir Garfield Logan and I will protect the princess from people like you." The declaration took Prince Richard by surprise but it did nothing to change his mood.

"Are you another fool who fancies himself a suitor for the princess?" The prince asked mockingly. "I regret to inform you that she is already mine but I can let you have her once I'm through with her."

"That will be enough from you Richard." Both men turned to see the king approaching not too happy after hearing his son's comment. You will wait for me in the castle's solar son you have much to answer for." The king then turned to Sir Logan. "I believe it is best that you head to your quarters Sir Logan." With that said, the king turned to go meet with his son.

* * *

"Your actions tonight were not the behavior of a future king. I expect better from my son and heir." The king was disappointed in his son's behavior. "You have disgraced your title and your kingdom. In the morning, you will apologize to the princess for your deplorable actions towards her… "

There was a knock on the door interrupting the king. "You may enter."

"My majestic I'm here at your request. Is there something I can do for you Sire?"

The prince was not pleased to see the new comer in the room. He was furious as he watched Lord Stone take a seat.

"Why the hell is he here Father? This is no business of his."

"You will watch your tongue and he is here because what I'm about to say needs his presence as well. Lord Stone, Jess has returned to the kingdom and I do not trust his behavior. I have word that he has been seen with old allies of his father but there is no proof of nefarious activities involved. The betrothal of the princess will be announced in three days and as my most loyal lord I appoint you, personal guard and advisor to the princess."

"I'm honored your majestic. I will take my duties seriously." Lord Stone replied.

"You're letting him guard the princess? Why not one of my men?" The prince asked feeling betrayed by his father.

"The princess trusts him and after tonight I don't think you have any say in what happens to the princess until you are her husband." The king had enough of his son's attitude and decided to do something about it. "You may be her betroth but should you do disrespect the princess in anyway before you are wed I won't hesitate to ensure you are severely punished for your actions. I'll be meeting with Queen Arella in the morning I expect you both to be there." The king dismissed them both and left for his rooms in the castle. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for all involved.

* * *

"Did you know the princess was betrothed to that arrogant prince?" One shadowy figure asked.

"No I did not" The other figure lied. "This must be a recent thing."

"If she is to marry the prince, how am I supposed to win her affections let alone wed her myself?"

"It is but a simple thing; you will use her hatred for the prince to your advantage and seduce her into becoming your bride. However, you must act soon or you will lose your chance at the princess." _And I will lose my chance at revenge._

"I will! I will ask her to take a ride with me tomorrow; she seems to enjoy riding around the castle lands."

"Yes! That is an excellent idea. You will have her to yourself and you will be away from prying eyes." He hinted suggestively. Both figures went their separate ways making sure no one saw them together at any time.

Meanwhile the princess tosses in her sleep unable to gain any peace. The night's events plaguing her thoughts, what was she going to do? She was betrothed to a prince who hated her, with no way of getting out of the arrangement. She may have just ruined her friendship with her best friend by kissing him all because she wanted to know what a real kiss felt like. There were so many thoughts begging for her attention that she could not take it many more. She woke up, throwing the covers a side and got out of bed. There was one person she knew she could talk to that would at least help her go back to sleep.

* * *

There was a quiet knock on the door before someone entered the room.

"Victor…Are you awake?" Victor groaned but turned to face the intruder.

"Princess it's late and you know your mother would not approve of you being in a gentleman's room let alone this late. If anyone were to know it could damage your reputation." Rachel signed but this was the only way she would get some sleep tonight.

"I know but I couldn't sleep and you are the only person I could talk to." Victor gave a defeated sign and got up. Grabbing his robe, he gestured for her to follow him to the balcony where they could sit and talk.

"What's bothering you princess?"

"I'm sorry if I made things awkward between us with that kiss. I never meant to go that far I was just curious. I don't regret the kiss but you're my closest friend and I hope I didn't do something to ruin that."

"You didn't and that can never happen again especial with the king appointing me your advisor and guard. He would have my head for something like that." Rachel was a little surprised by this new bit of information. The king appointed Victor as her advisor.

"I promise, it will never happen again."

"You should get back to bed it's pretty late and the king has scheduled a meeting early in the morning and he expects us all to be there." She nodded and got up to leave as they walked back into the room. Victor walked her back to her room making sure she was safe. She hugged him when they got to her door.

"You didn't have to walk me back but thanks and thanks for listening to me you always make me feel better some how."

"That's what I'm here for. Now get to bed you have an early day tomorrow." He kissed her on the forehead as he always did and wished her goodnight then headed back to his room. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day and he needed rest himself.

* * *

There you have it chapter 2. I'll try to update as fast as I can but I'm quickly running out of free time so please bare with me and please review I want to know what you thing.


End file.
